Jake's Strange Dream
by A.S.Amalon
Summary: My first crossover. Animorphs/Harry Potter. Written after consuming a LOT of sugar, so it's a little weird. Please R/R! Finally, chappie three up!
1. Chapter 1

I was browsing through the "My Documents" folder on my laptop the other day when I came across this fic. I read through it and was surprised at the fact that I wrote a crossover. I know I wrote it during spring break, and I remember writing it, but I don't remember writing these exact words. Oh well. I was loaded with sugar and VERY hyper. I also wrote two poems that night as well that I won't post. Well, I hope you enjoy this piece of craziness, and rest assured that I will continue my other fanfics soon. But, in the meantime, look me up over on fictionpress.net. I've got a series going over there that's going to take up my time until August. But if I write fast, I may finish all 6 books by July. I'm not doing them in order, but the order doesn't really matter. Well, you have to read book one before any of the others, but from there, it's fair game. But enough about that. I'll just post the entire chapter here, with my deranged author's notes. Hope you enjoy it!

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

Disclaimer: I am not Katherine Applegate or J.K. Rowling and own neither _Animorphs_ nor _Harry Potter_ and all related characters. It would be nice to own them, but I don't. Andalites don't use money, so I would not be able to own them anyway.

A/N: Writing crossovers isn't really my thing, but I've just loaded up on sugar and am in the mood for a goofy crossover. Let me know what you think and maybe I'll load up on sugar again and write more…sugar. Mmm…sugar. Please R/R! ~Alara-Sirinial-Amalon *falls to floor twitching*

**Muse: *shakes head slowly* My Andalite friend will be back soon. She just needs to recover from her sugar rush. She will be back in…around five minutes.**

**~Five Minutes Later~**

**Alara: Okay, now that that's over with, on to the fic!**

            " 'I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…' ," I read and closed my copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. It was a pretty decent book, actually. I wish my life were as easy as that sometimes. 

            I'd read the entire series countless times, mostly to keep my mind somewhere else. It was good to take my mind off the Yeerks.

            But it was time for bed. We didn't have any missions planned, so I'd be able to sleep the entire night.

            Maybe that was a mistake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jake? Jake? Jake, are you listening?"

I looked around to find Rachel, dressed in wizards' robes. 

I laughed. "What is this? I don't think it's Halloween yet, Rachel."

            "What do you mean? This isn't a costume, Jake. We need to go to class."

            I noticed that I was wearing the same getup that she was. "Class?"

            "Yeah, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Don't you remember?"

            I laughed again. "Are you serious?"

            She looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "Yes Jake, I am serious. We just need to wait for Marco and then we'll go to class."

            "Okay, I'll play along with your little game. Lead me to this class of yours."

            Marco ran up, panting. "Hey Jake. Rachel. Are we late for class yet?"

            I shook my head. "What is up with you two? You are acting like you're in a Harry Potter book or something."

            Marco looked at me strangely. "Who's Harry Potter?"

            Well, if it isn't the famous Jake Berenson, a thought-speak voice drawled. I turned around. It was Ax, somehow dressed in wizards' robes.

            The sight was funny. "Does anybody else see an Andalite here, or is it just me?"

            "What do you want, Isthill?" Marco asked rudely.

            "Isthill? His name is Ax," I said.

            "Ax? Are you two friends now or something? That's Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. You know, the guy we've disliked since our first day here. Jake, man, have you lost it?"

            See you at the quidditch game, Berenson. He walked past us down the stone hallway.

            Marco and Rachel grabbed each of my arms and led me down the hallway. 

            "Quidditch? Are you guys for real?" I asked. Maybe I'd really lost my mind.

            We entered the classroom and the professor looked like a combination of all the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers in the first four books. This was a guy who looked like Lockhart, had Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye and peg leg, Lupin's tattered clothes, and Quirrell's turban.

            The sight was so absurd that I had to laugh. The rest of the class was filing in and I saw Ax, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

            "G-g-good morning, c-class," the professor stammered. "D-d-did you all read m-my book called _C-constant V-v-vigilance_?"

            "Yes, professor," the class replied.

            I rolled my eyes. If this was the teacher here, what were the other ones going to be?

            I was going to find out.

*****

            Next was dinner in the Great Hall. At the professors' table, I saw Mr. Chapman and Cassie. Considering the seats that they were in, Chapman was probably headmaster and Cassie had to be the head of Gryffindor house.

            "Hey Jake, Rachel, Marco," two voices said from behind us. I turned to find Tobias and…Tobias?

            "Hey Tobias and Tobias," Marco said.

            "Are you ready for the game tomorrow?" one of the Tobias's asked me.

            "Uhh," I replied.

            They patted me on the shoulders. "You can't lose it on us now Jake. We need our Seeker tomorrow. Erek recommends that we all have a large dinner then go straight to bed."

            "Let me guess: Erek is Keeper on the team? Oh, and Captain as well?"

            The Tobias twins looked at me strangely. "Are you okay? Maybe you should just go to bed."

            I rubbed my forehead. "Maybe I should. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

            Tobias and Tobias waved me away. "Good night, don't let You-Know-Who bite."

            As I left them, I asked, "Let me guess: Visser One is Lord Voldemort? Or is it Lord Visser now?"

            Several students spun around in their seats and hissed, "Don't say the name!"

            I rolled my eyes and left. I needed time to think away from all these nutcases. 

**A/N: Okay, I feel better now. Jake's mind is definitely not on the Yeerks, is it? But now he has other things to deal with, like…everything that happened in _Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, and Goblet of Fire_. Okee-day, maybe I'll just put the computer down, nice and slow…no, I wanna write chapter 2!!!!! Buh-bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jake's Strange Dream 

**Chapter: Two**

**Author: Alara-Sirinial-Amalon**

**Rating: G**

**A/N: Wow. I am surprised by the number of "Review Alert!"s in my inbox today. I didn't realize that hyperness could actually create something other people enjoy. I appreciate the reviews; they're awesome. Well, here's chapter two (something I didn't think I'd actually be writing) and I'm on less sugar than the last one.**

            I left the Great Hall and wandered around the halls of Hogwarts. It was exactly as I'd imagined, complete with moving staircases.

            I assumed that I was supposed to go to the Gryffindor common room, but I had absolutely no idea where it was. I leaned up against a wall and laughed. Finding the common room was harder than fighting the Yeerks. This was ridiculous.

            I suddenly heard footsteps coming my way. I quickly stood up straight. The person was—

            "Tom?!?" I cried.

            "That's Professor Tom to you, Berenson."

            I laughed. Professor Tom. That was funny. "What did you do to your hair?" It was black and had to be loaded with motor oil; there was nothing else that could make it that greasy.

            I reached up to touch it, and he slapped my hand.

            "What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

            "Nothing."

            He looked at me skeptically. "Get to your common room. Now. Before I have you expelled." Then he stalked off.

            I wasn't any better off than I was before. I still didn't know my way to the common room. But I didn't have to wait long. Suddenly, a flood of students came up behind me. Dinner was over.

            "Hey Jake, why aren't you in bed?" Marco's voice called. I spun around and saw him with Tobias, Tobias, and Rachel. 

            "Couldn't find the common room," I replied.

            He rolled his eyes. "Come on Jake. Maybe you _do_ need to sleep."

            Somehow we ended up in the dormitory and somehow I ended up in bed. Don't ask me how; I won't be able to find my way out tomorrow.

            But I did sleep that night. Just not as much as I'd hoped. I was awakened bright and early the next morning by a beaming Erek.

            "Good morning," he said, throwing me my quidditch robes. "I want you down in the common room in five minutes."

            I grunted, signaling that I'd heard him, and he left. Marco was sleeping peacefully in the bed across from me. I pulled on my robes and headed down quietly.

            "Where's your broomstick?" one of the chasers (Alicia, I think) asked me.

            "Huh?" was my reply.

            "Your Firebolt. Where is it?" Erek asked. "Did Professor Cassie take it away again?"

            "Huh?"

            Suddenly, "Jake, man, you almost forgot your broomstick!" It was Marco, still in his pajamas, with a broom over his shoulder.

            "Uh guys, I don't think I can fly on a broomstick," I said, taking it from him.

            "Of course you can!" Erek said, slapping me on the back. "Since you've been on the team, we've been almost unbeatable!"

            "Are you okay?" one of the Tobias clones asked me.

            I nodded. "Yeah. I think. Let's just get this over with."

**********

            We headed out onto the field two hours later. I was groggy, considering I'd just woken up. Erek had lectured and lectured, and most of us fell asleep. Okay, _all_ of us had fallen asleep. But we were to the part I'd been dreading.

            "Welcome all, to the first quidditch game of the season! Today, it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor! Here come the teams now!"

            Where had I heard that voice before? It was so familiar.

            "Ready?" Erek asked me while mounting his broomstick.

            "I hope," I replied. I sat on my own broomstick and attempted to push off. It raised about twenty feet in the air and I ended up hugging the entire broom.

            This was not going to turn out well if I continued like this.

            But I tightened my grip on the broom and flew out onto the field. Tons of screaming students were all around.

            All right there, Berenson? It was Ax. I laughed at the sight. An Andalite on a broomstick. Oh, and he was dressed in green quidditch robes.

            "How in the world are you flying on a broomstick, Ax?" I asked. I was laughing inside. His four legs were wrapped around the broomstick and his weak Andalite hands were gripping the end. His tail was curved up over his shoulder and his stalk eyes were laying flat against his head. Aerodynamics, I guess.

            I see you aren't able to. It's a very simple process. One must—

            "Sorry for asking," I interrupted. He was so like Draco Malfoy one moment, then his typical Andalite self the next. I raised the end of my broomstick to get a good look at who the announcer was.

            I almost fell off my broom. I don't know if it was just because I didn't know how to fly one, or if it was who the announcer was.

            Taylor. That was definitely someone I didn't want to see. But I couldn't worry about that.

            "All right teams," Madam Hooch said below us. "I want a clean game." She tossed up the quaffle and the game began. I did my best to scoot my broom off to the side, but it was hard. At the other end of the field, I saw Ax staying still as well, with both stalk eyes searching for the snitch.

            That wasn't fair; I only had two eyes. He got to have four. I'd have to look harder.

            Around me, the three chasers were throwing the quaffle to each other, dodging the green-robed Slytherins. Erek was pacing back and forth in front of the three hoops, and the Tobias twins were beating the bludgers at any Slytherin they could.

            I just sat there. At one point, I saw Ax dart off after something. Probably the snitch. I had no chance. I could barely stay on the broom.

            "Slytherin wins!" Taylor's voice echoed over the crowd. Part of the crowd erupted in cheers, and the rest booed and hissed at them.

            A bludger came right for me and hit me in the head. I fell from the broom and everything went black.

**A/N: Ouch. Poor Jake. Ax plays quidditch! I'm still not over that. I just have this image stuck in my head of an Andalite on a broomstick. And the sugar's starting to wear off…no! Must…find…candy! *finds Mountain Dew* This'll work…ha! Sugar! Later people! Thanx for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Jake's Strange Dream **

**Chapter: Three**

**Author: Alara-Sirinial-Amalon**

**Rating: G**

**Spoilers: Well, if you really haven't heard of Harry Potter or Animorphs, then you might not get some of it…**

**Disclaimer: I am not KAA or JKR and do not own neither _Animorphs _nor _Harry Potter_. It would be nice if I did. Rachel wouldn't have died, and neither would Sirius (well, I guess that's the only spoiler from OotP)**

**A/N: Due to the crazy amount of reviews I've received lately, telling me to get this fic dusted off and running again, I've decided to put a quick hold on my original series and work on this. Let's see, this chappie is written after a lot of candy from the Link Crew thingy today. I'm required to have lots of sugar now, you know. I get headaches w/out it. So it's a great excuse to break out the Mountain Dew and all the candy I can find. Well, enjoy chappie three!**

I woke up in the hospital wing. Standing over me was a little old man. A _blue_ old man. He definitely wasn't human. 

But I knew him.

"Ellimist."

"Yes, it is I."

"Are you supposed to represent a house-elf?"

"What is Jake Berenson talking about? Ellimist _is_ a house-elf."

I rolled my eyes. "Oookay."

"Jake Berenson must not stay at Hogwarts," he said, looking around. "Ellimist thought his bludger would—"

"Your bludger? But my arm's not broken."

He looked confused. "Ellimist does not understand."

"Never mind."

"Something dangerous is happening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jake Berenson must not stay here."

"Might it have to do with the evils lurking within the chamber of secrets?" Might as well play along…

He looked confused again. "No." Then he gasped. "Somebody's coming." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Look, Professor Tom, there's been another attack," a familiar voice said, slowly coming into the room. It was Cassie. She was half-dragging somebody.

"How?" Tom asked. I stifled a laugh. I still could not get over that hair.

"The—" Cassie lowered her voice to a whisper. "The giant chessboard."

This wasn't right. People were supposed to be getting petrified, not being hurt by the giant chessboard. This was very confusing. A sharp pain seared my forehead. I cringed and put my hand up to feel a scar. 

A scar? But I don't have…oh. Right. I'm supposed to be Harry Potter, and Harry has a scar.

The pain was horrible. I shut my eyes and tried to ease the pain, but it was no use. The pain…

*****

Horrible memories came rushing back…

Elfangor's death…

Tobias becoming a _nothlit_…

All of those deaths…Yeerk. Human. Taxxon. Hork-Bajir.

What was causing all of this? But that's when I saw _them_. 

Tiny hooded figures, all coming towards me. As they advanced, the pain became worse. Dementors? I think not. These weren't takers of the _soul_; these were takers of the body, conquerors of the mind.

These were Yeerks.

It would have been funny, had I not been in such intense pain. Everything was growing dark suddenly, and I remembered what had happened to Harry. He'd passed out. I couldn't let that happen; I'd be made a Controller if they reached me.

_What spell did Harry use to get rid of them?_ I asked myself. _Expect…expecto…yes, expecto…patron…wasn't it called a patronus? Expecto patronus? No, it wasn't 'patronus' in the spell…patronum! Expecto patronum!_

I grabbed the wand inside my robes. _Let's hope this works_, I thought to myself.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I cried, remembering to think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. What thoughts were happy?

Flying high above the clouds… "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Winning a battle… "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A world without Yeerks… "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Cassie… "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The little hooded slugs backed away as a silvery mist in the shape of a tiger burst from the end of the wand, and the darkness receded. 

Though I was tired from the event, I still had to laugh. 

Why weren't the Yeerks that easy to beat in the real world? 

**A/N: Well, sorry for the shortness, but that's all that I'd ever had planned for this chappie. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll be working on more as soon as I can get a break from the original one. I promised myself that the orig. series would be done by 8/1 so I could go back to fanfics, but it hasn't worked out well. I PROMISE that as soon as I finish it, I'll be back to fanfics full-time. Well, part-time, at least. I've got myself down for…three, possibly four more original fics, but those are supposed to be finished by January, so I think I'll have time for fanfics. Well, reviews always help speed up the process. The more reviews I get on this, the quicker I'll finish all the orig. ones. The more reviews I get on the orig. ones, the quicker I'll finish them and get cracking on this. I've got another strange ani-fic in progress at the moment, and I won't be posting that for a while. Please review! Later!**


End file.
